


Home

by LadyNobody



Series: KidoFudoWeek2019 [3]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, IE5ShipsWeek, Kissing, M/M, Teen Romance, Tenderness, kidofudoweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNobody/pseuds/LadyNobody
Summary: And there he stopped, looking at the ground with a light blush on his cheek.He was the more straightforward of them but he was still so easily embarrassed by the things he said.Cute.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> DAY THREE: Family
> 
> this fic is part of the kidofudoweek made by @IE5shipsweek on twitter go check them out!

It was a starry summer night, a gentle breeze caressed everything with its soft fresh touch and the trees of the mansion’s garden sounded like they were humming a lullaby.  
Everything was quiet,  
Even them, sitting close  
But how close is close enough?  
They weren’t supposed to be out that late  
Nor was Fudou supposed to even be there, but he had climbed the high wall just to talk to him.  
So it seemed fair if his fingers gently brushed against the other’s.  
Not without his heart constantly skipping beats, of course. 

He tried to talk, but his mouth had open to no avail, no words would come out of it and he couldn’t think of anything to say.  
Not when there was so much to be discussed.  
Like that one kiss at the docks  
Or the fact that they were now... dating- 

“Yuuto” 

His heart stopped every time he used his first name and he couldn’t help but blush and look in his direction without his googles to hide how embarrassed he was.  
But he had accepted the “no googles when together” rule so he couldn’t really say anything. 

“You hate this house, right? You’re always telling me how empty it is and how lonely you feel” 

Oh.

He wasn’t expecting that topic at all but his eyes slowly went from Fudou to the mansion.  
He grimaced. 

“Well, yes, I don’t really like it. I don’t think it is what a house should be-“ 

“Then let me be your home” 

The other’s hands were now on him, gently cradling his surprised face to make their eyes meet.  
And Fudou’s were... so damn beautiful, it was like watching the moon when the faint light hit them.

It stole his breath away. 

“You don’t feel like you belong there and I’ve never been at ease in my house either. So let’s be each other’s home because-“ 

And there he stopped, looking at the ground with a light blush on his cheek.   
He was the more straightforward of them but he was still so easily embarrassed by the things he said.  
Cute.  
Kidou put his hands on top of Fudou’s, holding them gently as he smiled with red eyes shimmering in the moonlight. 

“-because I only feel at ease when I’m with you. Is that how you wanted to go on? Because I feel the same” 

Then he moved slightly forward,   
Kissing him softly just as a the gentle breeze ruffled their hair, pushing them closer. 

Maybe “home” would no longer be a sad word for them. 


End file.
